


Unexpected

by nazurinrei



Category: Free!
Genre: (A LOT OF SWEARING IN COURTESY OF RIN AND SOUSUKE), (well at least i think so), Fluff, Hormones, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, OOC as fuck, Swearing, a lot of hormones trust me, bear with me, every character in this fic that is not tagged is pretty much just mentioned once or twice only, every fandom's gotta have that one nut who writes the mpreg fics right?, no one dies, pregnancy fic written by someone who has never been pregnant, there's angst in the later chapters??? maybe, there's nitomomo too but tbh i didn't even mention them here //nervous sweating, well maybe a bit more but eh, you can HC rei as anything you want because i'm keeping the delivery vague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazurinrei/pseuds/nazurinrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[sorry for the sucky title, I'm super bad when it comes to naming]</p><p>The sound of Rei practically spewing up everything in his stomach first thing in the morning bothered Rin.<br/>(in which they didn't practice a rule in safe sex, which is wearing a condom.)<br/>THIS FIC IS ON A SLIGHT HIATUS. I WILL BE ADJUSTING IT TO FIT OMEGAVERSE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of Rei practically spewing up everything in his stomach first thing in the morning bothered Rin. Not only because it had been going on like that for almost a week, but also because Rei insisted that he ‘is fine’ and ‘is not in any need to go to the doctor for a checkup’. Rei was completely convinced that it was just a stomach bug and he would be all better by at least the end of the week, but Rin was afraid it might be something worse (of course, admitting it to Rei would be super embarrassing and thus he refused to do so).

Rin rolled over to get off their soft, comfortable bed, groggily walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before going to the bathroom.  
“Y’okay there?” Rin asks, leaning on the door frame as he looked at the blue haired man sprawled on the bathroom floor. Rei turned his head for a split second to look at Rin before turning back to, once again, empty his stomach into the toilet bowl. Rei turned back to Rin when his stomach settles down again.

“I’m sorry to have woken you up, Rin, but I may have eaten something that displeased my stom-!” Rei turned back once more to the toilet bowl, slouching as he continued to throw up. Rin sat down next to Rei and slowly rubbed his back until he finished hurling into the bowl. When Rei turned to him again, completely exhausted, he handed Rei a face towel to wipe off his face and the glass of water he brought along with him. 

“Thank you, Rin…”was all Rei could muster out as he rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Seriously, Rei. You need to go to a doctor. I’m worried that I might have to see you throw up your intestines if this keeps up.” Rei pushed away to look at Rin, pouting. ‘There’s that cute pouty face…’ Rin thought.  
“I am fine, Rin. I am just -“Rin cuts in immediately, scowling back. “Yeah, sure, you just ate something that ‘displeases your stomach’. Rei. I’m serious.” Rei tried to argue back, rambling various theories about what caused him to throw up so much. Rin, who was tired of him avoiding the issue, sighed and stood up. 

“If you’re not gonna go there yourself, then I’ll drag you there, whether you like it or not, Rei!” Rin said, his voice louder than usual, causing the bluenett to stop talking. Rei looked upset, but also almost hurtful as Rin turned away to go back to their room. 

But Rin stopped when he heard sobbing behind his back. ‘Rei…is crying?!’ Rin swiftly turned to see, and definitely saw his boyfriend’s teary face. Rin immediately panicked. “R-Rei?! Oh shit, Rei….I, fuck…s-stop crying! Please?” Rin was always weak when it came to people crying. Especially Rei, because he rarely cried. And as cute as Rin thought he  
looked when he cried, Rin really hated to see him cry because of something bad. Especially if he was the reason that the bluenett was crying. It made him feel like trash.

“Y-you don’t have to be so mean! I-‘m really fine!” Rei responded, still sobbing as he felt Rin’s hand on his face, wiping off his tears as he knelt down next to Rei again. “What?! I’m not trying to be mean!” Rin snapped back, completely regretting when Rei started to cry harder. “S-see?! You-‘re being mean again!” Rei shouted. All Rin could do to calm Rei down was by hugging him. “I’m not trying to be mean…I just don’t want anything horrible to happen to you. I mean, shit…you say you’re okay, but what if, your body…”Rin trailed off, trying to keep his composure. He was always weak when it comes to the people he loves being in pain. “You know what I mean right?” Rei was still a bit teary, but he nodded softly before smiling.

“I…suppose. And maybe it is a good idea to go seek medical assistance after all. Maybe we can go today? If it’s not much of a bother to you?” Rei responded. Rin was a bit confused at how fast Rei recovered, but decided not to question it. He preferred Rei to stay happy. “I think you’ll be fine. I've got a day off, so we'll go later on.” Rin assured him, pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Sure, Rin said Rei will be fine, but his heart was going to jump out of his throat when they were sitting in front of the doctor.  
“So, what seems to be the problem?” The doctor started his session with the standard question. “I seem to be down with some sort of stomach bug, sir.” Rei answered. The doctor eyed both of them for a short moment, before continuing. “Any symptoms that I should know about?” He asked, this time looking at Rin alone. “Uh… he’s been throwing up a lot lately. And eating a lot. Also, he’s got this mood problem lately and you definitely need to f- Ow!” Rin was interrupted by Rei, who elbowed him under the table. Rin mouthed a ‘sorry’ to Rei, who pouted at him.  
“How…long, exactly, have you been having this problem?”  
“Two weeks, sir.” The both answered. The doctor silently nodded. He looked almost confused.  
“…Can I get Mr. Ryugazaki for a checkup on the back please?” Rei nodded and followed him to the back, leaving Rin in the office. Rin half-thought of messaging Gou for emotional support(as his brain called it) but refrained. 20 minutes later, the two both came back. Rei looked rather…pale. Rin felt his pulse quicken. All sorts of things ran in his mind.  
“Mr. Matsuoka, I may have rather…surprising news for you.” The doctor said. Rin looked to him, holding Rei’s hand. Rei was still slightly dazed, probably from whatever news Rin was about to hear. He felt like he might collapse from the pressure.  
The doctor looked at the couple in front of him for a moment, before clearing his throat. “It appears to me that Mr. Ryugazaki is…carrying.”  
“…As in?” Rin asked. He balled his fists in his lap.  
“Pregnant.” Was all the doctor could respond with. Rin was shocked, but he was even more worried about Rei. He turned to look at his boyfriend, who looked barely surprised. 

“How long?” Rin asked next. “Somewhere around three weeks, I’d assume.” The doctor answered. Silence filled the room for a short moment before Rei got up, thanked the doctor and walked out. Rin followed hurriedly.  
On the drive home, Rin tried to not bring up the topic. He didn’t know how to bring it up anyway. Would Rei want to keep it? Is the cycle the same as a normal female pregnancy? Rin’s head was filled with questions. Rei kept very quiet, looking out the window throughout half the trip home before turning to Rin. “Should we keep it?” Rei asked. Rin shrugged, a bit awkward. “I…um, I don’t know. It’s up to you, Rei.” He pulled over at the roadside before holding Rei’s hand. “What do you think you wanna do?”  
“I…I want to keep the baby.” Rei answered. “A-are you sure?” Rin asked. Rei responded with a nod. “I think it would be best, considering the fact that we can have a family, and there would at least be someone carrying your bloodline…”  
“Rei, no one gives a f-, cares about bloodline anymore if that’s what you’re really thinking of. Not my mom, not Gou and most definitely not me! It’s fine for you to not want it.” Rei cupped Rin’s mouth. “Rin, please let me finish. I meant to say that I always thought that maybe we should get kids. Through adoption. But when the doctor announced that I was…” Rei’s eyes started to water. He tried to wipe away the teardrops using the sleeves of his sweater. “I just feel really…happy.” He choked out. Rin teared up as he pulled Rei into a hug.  
“Alright, so you…want to keep the baby. I’m good with that. “Rin whispered as he rubbed Rei’s back. He felt Rei nuzzle his head into the crook of his neck. “I’ve been thinking of kids too, so why not? If it’s great news for you, then it is for me too. I’m happy for you, Rei. Really.” Rin continued. Rei pulled away from him and Rin gave him a quick kiss, coaxing out a giggle from the bluenett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally decided to add the second chapter.But it's super short ;v; (I just entered college, so adjusting to life here is a bit...taxing, at times.)  
> I hope you all enjoy this though!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Rin thought that the next nine months (apparently the new doctor they were appointed to by their previous one had handled some cases like this, and ensured them the cycle is the same as a female’s) would be difficult for them, but surprisingly it wasn’t. Sure, Rei had mood swings and he definitely had cravings. Very weird ones. On the plus side, however, Rei’s morning sickness finally toned down. Rei’s mood swings were easy to handle too. It just took a hug or a kiss to coax out a smile from Rin’s precious boyfriend.  
Rei, of course, made sure that they had enough supply of supplements and vitamins for the sake of both his and the baby’s health. And after announcing the news to both their parents (who took the news nicely), Rin’s mom gave several advice to the two and strictly told Rin to not give in to all of Rei’s cravings.

This was torturous for Rin, considering the fact that it’d be him who had to face Rei’s adorable face when he asks Rin to buy all sorts of things that he normally refrained from eating. And face Rei’s disappointed expression when Rin doesn’t budge could almost literally kill the poor maroon-haired man.  
“Rin?” Rei’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Rei was next to him on the couch, a spoonful of strawberry ice cream in his mouth. It took Rin a week to look for that specific brand of ice cream, as Rei refused to eat any of the others apart from the one that Nagisa had brought to work some time ago. Which Rin managed to find thanks to the blond boy, too. ‘But why’d you ask for this from me? You don’t like sweet things, RinRin!’ Nagisa’s voice chirped on the back of Rin’s head. They’d have to tell their friends sooner or later, sure.  
“Uh… yeah?”  
“Do you think we should tell Haruka-senpai and the others?” Rei asked. He looked a bit worried. Rin understood why, of course. Rei’s stomach was slowly but surely becoming obvious. “We have to tell them sometime, sure, but it’s up to you when you want to tell them. When you’re ready, you’re ready.” Rin responded, taking one of Rei’s hands and kissing it softly. “I want you to be comfortable. Go at your own pace.”  
A light pink blush dusted over Rei’s face. “Then…how about during my birthday?” Rei suggested. Rin smiled at him softly. “That’s fine. If you’re happy, I’m happy... It’s just that…you sure about this?” Rin answered as he stood up to go to the kitchen clean up his bowl of unfinished ice cream.  
“Yes. We already told our parents about it. And of course they need to know too. Especially Gou-san. You did not tell her yet, right?” Rei assumed that because he hadn’t heard any quips from Nagisa about his condition. “Y-yeah… I mean, she’d tell Nagisa and stuff…I don’t want you to get stressed out over him.” Rin grumbled as he put the dishes in the sink. Rei looked at him with a surprised expression, before giving Rin a soft smile.  
“That is very thoughtful of you, Rin. Thank you.” Rei said before giving his boyfriend a kiss on the lips. Rin mouthed out a soft ‘it’s nothing…’ and proceeded to clean both of their dishes. After drying them, Rin returned Rei’s kiss, earning a chuckle from the bluenett who pushed back into Rin’s lips. The kiss lasted for roughly another 30 seconds before they both pulled away.  
“Ugh, you taste so sweet…” Rin complained, which made Rei pout. “Well, you didn’t have to kiss me back if you hated it.” Rin shook his head as he pulled him into his arms. “I don’t like sweet stuff, but you’re definitely the only exception, babe.” Rin whispered into Rei’s ear, slightly smiling. “And people say I’m a dork.” Rei mustered out.  
“You’re my dork, Speedo Glasses.” Rin said, grinning. “And you are my overly-romantic boyfriend, Rin-chan-san.” Rei countered back as he leaned in to kiss Rin, slinging his arms over the older man’s shoulders. Rin proceeded to put his hands on Rei’s waist as he pushed back to kiss his beautiful boyfriend. After a whole minute, they once again pulled away to catch their breaths and Rin surprised Rei by carrying Rei bridal-style to the couch, and of course, they made out on it like a couple of teenagers.

 

14th December finally arrived, marking Rei’s birthday. Everyone came to Rin and Rei’s house to celebrate (it was really a coincidence all of them were in town, even Haruka, Momo and Nitori). Gou, of course, was the first person to arrive, helping out Rin and Rei with preparations, followed by Makoto and Kisumi. Sousuke said he couldn’t attend. Nagisa, of all people was the last to arrive. “Sorry-! I went to buy some stuff for all of us to enjoy before coming here!” He chirped with his usual cheery, innocent expression spread on his face. In his hands were three large bottles, each one a different brand and flavor.  
Rin scowled when he looked at those bottles and wanted to tell Nagisa off, but Gou got to him before Rin did and gave the blond a smack on the head. “Ow! Gou-chan! That hurt…”He whined, rubbing the back of his head. “You arrived late, with intention of making everyone pass out from alcohol. I don’t see why you don’t deserve it.” Gou responded, coaxing a laugh from Rin.  
They had some cake (Haruka made one that he knew Rei would definitely approve) and chatted. After half an hour, Rei whispered something to Rin. Rin nodded quietly and stood up from the couch that he, Rei and Nitori were all stuffed in. “We’re gonna go out and get some…uh, fresh air for a bit, so…enjoy yourselves.” Rei followed along, making Nagisa holler out a few whistles before Makoto and Gou both stopped him.  
Stepping out into the balcony, Rin looked at his boyfriend before giving him a quick kiss. “…You sure you’re ready?” He asked. Rei smiled softly. He knew Rin was nervous, even more than he was. He could see Rin was shaking. “Calm down, Rin. I am nervous too, but I am ready.” He took Rin’s hand into his own, squeezing it lightly. Rin took a deep breath and they both walked back inside together.  
Nagisa was the first to greet them. “Eh…? Well that was fast!” He said, a bit disappointed. Rin rolled his eyes. “We weren’t doing weird things…” he muttered. Rei chuckled softly, coaxing weird looks from almost all of them. “I’d expect you to actually yell, Rei-chan!” Nagisa quipped out, eyes filled with curiosity. Rei widened his eyes slightly. He didn’t realize he wasn’t freaking out about anything at all. “A-ah…Well, I…um…Rin?” He turned to look at his lover, who blushed wildly. ‘So, I’m the one to bear the news, is it?’ Rin thought.  
“H-hey, uh…I…no, we, have an announcement.” Rin stuttered as he squeezed Rei’s hand. Everyone turned their attention to him. “How is it…uh…So, two months ago Rei and I, we, uh…we went to the doctor’s for a checkup because Rei was feeling sick and…uh…” he trailed into a low mumble. Rei squeezed his hand gently before continuing. “Apparently when the doctor checked, I was not suffering any illnesses.” Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief. “Geez, Rei-chan! That was just scary…” he heard Nagisa say. “However,” Rei continued, making all of them tense up. “I do have other news to bear.”  
Rei looked at Rin, took a deep breath before turning back to their audience. ‘Wow, way to build the tension, Rei.’ Rin thought. “It had turned out that I am pregnant.” Rei said, earning a symphony of gasps and a yell (from Nitori). Silence spread across the area for a moment before Haruka raised his hand. “I knew it.” He said. All of them, including Rin and Rei, gave him shocked looks. “But…how, Haruka-senpai?” Rei asked. “You looked very peaceful. Like the water in the afternoon. People say pregnant people are like that.” Haruka replied, his poker face still strong on him. Rin shook his head in disbelief.  
“Congratulations, Rei.” Haruka continued, giving them one of his super-rare smiles. “No wonder RinRin asked for that ice cream the other day!” Nagisa exclaimed. Rin could only nod as a sheepish Rei looked at him. Makoto and Nitori both looked flustered, but congratulated the two anyway. When Kisumi, Momo and Nagisa started bombarding Rei with questions, Rin and Gou slipped out quietly to the balcony.  
“So I guess mom knows?” Gou asked, rubbing her hands together, trying to generate a little heat from it. Rin nodded. “Yeah, we told her after we talked to Rei’s parents.” Rin replied. “I’d tell you too, but there’s-.”  
“Nagisa, I know. I don’t mind.” She responded, smiling. “So, can we become the baby’s godparents?” Rin laughed a little, ruffling his sister’s hair. “You’re already the baby’s aunt, you know!” Rin answered. Gou pouted at Rin for ruffling her hair. “…I think I wanna give that title to Haru and Sousuke.”  
“Why them?”  
“I don’t know. Just because, I guess. I mean, even if Makoto’s not the kid’s godparent he’ll still definitely treat the kid like his own child. Also, imagining Kisumi with the kid gives me shivers.” Rin said, huffing.” Makoto’s a good guy but Kisumi is like Nagisa. I couldn’t trust them to take care of a kid without me watching. Even if he’s got Hayato.” Gou laughed at Rin’s sour expression before looking up to the night sky. A moment of silence washed over the siblings before Rin spoke up.  
“I can’t believe Haru compared my boyfriend to his beloved water.” Rin said, keeping his sour face on before laughing, Gou joining him along. “What can you say? He’s Haruka-senpai. Water’s practically the love of his life…well, apart from Sousuke-kun.” Gou responded. Rin smiled at her, quietly agreeing.  
“Oh yeah. I hope you remembered what mom said about pregnant people.” Gou suddenly said. Rin froze a little. “U-uh…which one..?” He responded.  
“The ‘Don’t give in to their cravings’ advice.” She answered. Rin looked away from Gou, who was staring bullets through him. “…You didn’t listen, didn’t you?!” She exclaimed. Rin gave her a sheepish smile. “Nii-chan! You know mom said not to!”  
“I can’t help it! I mean, if you look at the face he makes when I say no, even you’d melt!” Rin answered. “Still…”  
A sudden gust of wind blows, making Gou shiver. “We should really head inside, it’s freezing out here.” Rin said, sliding the balcony door open and letting Gou in(and silently hoping that their conversation on Rei’s cravings is over). When they both went inside, they were greeted by several loud voices. Definitely Momo and Nagisa. Walking into the area they were in, Rin was greeted by the sight of Nagisa with his hands on Rei’s stomach through his sweater as Rei blushed wildly.  
“Uh…what’s going on?” Rin asked. Nagisa turned to Rin. “Ah, RinRin! You see, I wanted to see Rei-chan’s belly, but he doesn’t want to let me-!” Rei gently pushed Nagisa’s hand off his stomach before sitting back properly. “You’ve seen him nude before, Nagisa. I don’t know the purpose of you wanting to see just his stomach.”  
Of course Rin knows why Nagisa wants to, and why Rei’s refusing to let him see. “I want to see how big he’s gotten!” Nagisa answered straightforwardly, causing Rei to squawk out loud at his friend’s answer. “Trust me; you’ll see that very clearly soon.” Rin answered. Nagisa pouted.  
Makoto, who saw Rei’s discomfort immediately piped up. “Nagisa, stop bothering Rei. It’s not nice.” Nagisa was going to answer back but looking at Makoto’s face, he knew that it was better he let Rei go. Rei smiled softly at Makoto, thanking him.  
“Well, now that’s-?” Rin was stopped by the sound of the doorbell. “I’ll go get it for a sec…” He walked over to the doorway, grabbing his wallet on the way in case that it might be a delivery boy sent by Nagisa or Kisumi (or Gou). To his surprise, it was neither.  
“Sousuke?!”  
“Yo, Rin.” The raven-haired man responded, grinning. “I thought you said you’re busy! Why are you here?” Rin asked, letting Sousuke in and taking his jacket to hang it over on the coat rack (That Rei insisted they needed). “Well, apparently there weren’t much people at the shop, so I closed up early.”  
“Oh yeah, it’s Ryugazaki’s birthday, right? I…uh, didn’t know what to get for him so…” He handed Rin a bag containing some melon bread. Rin laughed a little. “Ah, he’ll love these, don’t worry.”Rin assured him. Sousuke shrugged in response and they both walked to join the others in the other room.  
“So, Sousuke came around to join us very suddenly.” Rin announced as they walked into the room. Sousuke was about to mumble some excuse, but then he stopped when he saw Rei.  
“Oi, Ryugazaki.” He spoke up. Rei looked up at him, slightly confused. “Yes, what is it, Yamazaki-san?” Sousuke chewed his bottom lip for a moment before responding.  
“You…gained a lot of weight, didn’t you?” Everyone in the room nearly choked (Makoto literally did) and Rei blushed to a hue nearly resembling the rim of his glasses. “I-I am eating for two, I can’t help it!” Rei responded. Sousuke’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Rin whispered something to Sousuke, who appeared to be speechless. After Rin explained Sousuke could only say, “O-oh…uh…well, congratulations, I guess?” Rei smiled at him, a light pink dusting his cheeks “Thank you very much.” He replied.  
Rin went to sit with Rei, who started talking to Kisumi and Makoto, while Sousuke sat down next to Haruka, who just glared at him. “That was a genius idea, suddenly greeting someone by saying they look fat.” Sousuke groaned. “How could I know he was…” He did a little weird gesture with his hands. “Still.” Haruka responded.  
“I can’t believe that he’d get p-ugh… that, first, of all people in this room.” Sousuke muttered. Haruka glanced at Rei for a moment before leaning to Sousuke’s ear. “Why? Did you want to be the first? Because if it’s possible, I can definitely arrange that…” Sousuke blushed to his ears at his boyfriend’s words. “Th-that’s not what I meant, you ass.” Haruka just smirked at his boyfriend. “Sure it’s not.”  
By the time everyone was ready to go home, Nagisa, Momo, Nitori and Kisumi were heavily drunk. Rei called a cab for both Nitori and Momo, while Sousuke made sure Kisumi got into his and Makoto’s car (because Haruka had strongly refused to do so). When they were all out on the road, Rin helped Gou get Nagisa into their car. Nagisa rolled down the window as Rin and Rei stood in front of their doorway. “D-*hic*- don’t go doing each other nooow, RinRin, Rei-channn….!” Nagisa yelled out loud, before Gou yanked his head back into the car, driving away.  
“How in the world did those two even end up together…” Rei mumbled, his breath forming a soft cloud due to the cold winter air. “Well, we Matsuokas…”Rin pulled Rei close, until there was no space between them, “-I guess we just really get attracted to the weirdest of people.” Rei smiled at his boyfriend, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Well, I guess I’m lucky to attract such a handsome man.” Rin kissed Rei on his lips and grinned. “You sure as hell are.” Rei rolled his eyes. Rin laughed and kissed him again.  
“Happy birthday, Rei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah this is super long for some reason(It was supposed to be two chapters but I kinda nailed it into one chapter)  
> Aaaaand yep, I had to make Haru do a deep water quote(that a friend of mine had said before for some reason)  
> PS: HIT ME UP IF YOU WANT A HARUSOU SMUT THING FOR THIS HAHAH


	4. Chapter 4

The house was practically frantic from the moment they received the phone call from Rin’s mom. She had spoken a great deal of words, something about her friend and visiting them. But the important thing to both of them went somewhere along the lines of, “Surprise! I’m going to stay with you two for a few days!” Or something.   
This was why Rin spent the whole morning mopping the floors and doing the laundry (he absolutely refused to let Rei do such heavy work), while Rei prepared the guest room for her, making sure every inch was neat, tidy and perfect. He literally calculated everything to the point where he deemed perfect, from the angle the bed sheets were folded in all the way to how far apart were the curtains.  
Rin tried to hold in his laugh at all this commotion; they both knew his mom’s not a perfectionist. Of course, being a couple living in the same house, it’s almost reflex for them to do so. ‘I always wondered why those married couples in the afternoon dramas were always so chaotic when it comes to parents visiting…Well, now I know.’ Rei had told him at one point that afternoon.  
“What’s the time?” Rin asked frantically, hair still dripping wet from the shower he took after finishing his last job (which was fixing the clogged sink in the guest bathroom). “It’s…already 5:45?!” Rei responded, almost dropping the ladle in his hand. Rin swore out loud and grabbed the car keys, before trampling to the doorway.   
Rei turned the gas off and followed him, trying to calm him down. “Rin, don’t be reckless, please?” He asked as Rin opened the door. “Yeah, I w-!” As he walked out of the door, he nearly collided with a figure in front of their house. To his surprise (once again), it was his mom.  
“M-mom?!” Rin exclaimed, making the older woman smile. “I thought you’d wait at the station!”   
“I figured you and Rei might be panicked, so I took the cab so I won’t be much of a bother.” She answered. Rin ruffled his hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Mom, you’re never a bother for either of us, okay..? Jeez, next time tell me…” She just smiled. After that, she turned to Rei and broke into a huge grin.  
“And here’s the mommy!” She exclaimed, hugging Rei immediately. Rei blabbered at the elder’s nickname, blushing hard. Rin stifled a giggle when he looked at Rei’s face, clearly searching for help.  
“Alright, mom. You’re gonna choke him to death if you don’t let him go.” Rin finally said. His mom just laughed. “You’re a very protective daddy aren’t you now, Rin?” She said, letting go of the bluenett. It was Rin’s turn to blush. “I-well…” Rei giggled and told them both to come inside.  
“Let me get your bag, you and Rin can talk some more inside…” He said, reaching for one of it. To his shock, both of the Matsuokas nearly yelled in order for him to stop. “Rei, I told you…you can’t carry heavy things!” Rin exclaimed as he grabbed the bag and carrying it to the guest room. Rei pouted as he watched Rin walk away. Rin’s mom and Rei both went to the kitchen.  
“…He doesn’t have to be so…angry.” Rei mumbled as he continued to finish whatever he was preparing. He looked very upset. The elder Matsuoka chuckled. “That’s Rin for you. He can get very emotional, as we all know… You know that too, right? Don’t have hard feelings for him, alright?” She responded in an effort of trying to soothe the younger’s feelings. Rei nodded, but his expression still shows that he was angry. ‘Hormones,’ she thought.  
“You should ask Gou about the time when he found a little kitten behind the swim center. He brought it home and took care of it the whole time. Even refused to let little Makoto near the little fella. He’s very overprotective when it comes to the people he loves.” She continued. Rei laughed a little as he set out the dishes on the table and sat across her. At the same time, Rin walked in from sending his mom’s stuff to the guest room.  
“Ah? What’s so funny?” He asked as he sat down next to Rei. The bluenett pouted again, looking away from Rin. “Aw, come on…I’m so sorry, Rei. I didn’t mean to get angry, okay? I was worried you might hurt yourself…Forgive me, please?” Rin asked, giving his a kiss on the cheek and coaxing out a giggle from Rei. “Fine.” Rei answered.  
“So, what did you make?” Rin’s mom asked, looking at the dishes on the table. Rei adjusted his glasses in that oh-so-nerdy way that made Rin laugh all the time and smiled. “I made several dishes that Haruka-senpai recommended me to try! I have also learnt Haruka-senpai’s method of cooking fish, so I decided to cook some mackerel as well!” Rin groaned.   
“Not that fish freak again…Seriously Rei, why do you look up to him so much…” Rei looked at Rin and pouted. “Don’t talk about Haruka-senpai that way, Rin…If I hadn’t seen him swimming back then, I wouldn’t have joined the swim club, and…” Rei’s voice trailed off and his face turned red. Rin was confused for a moment, but then realized what his boyfriend meant and blushed too.   
‘I wouldn’t have met you.’   
“Rei, that’s just adorable now… Alright, I won’t talk about your precious Haruka-senpai, so can we eat now?” Rin answered. His mom sighed out a ‘finally’.   
Rei cooked amazingly, and the food was amazing. The three had a nice dinner, save for one point where Rin choked on a bone. ‘That’s what you get for eating so fast!’, both Rei and the elder Matsuoka said simultaneously.   
Otherwise, their family night was nice and perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I...don't know I just made a headcanon of how Rin's mom might be, considering how Gou is :^]])  
> Sorry this took some time to upload, folks! I don't have regular stable internet here, so updating (and internet in general) is a bit...hard to obtain.  
> I'll definitely finish this though!


	5. 5 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically there's two halves of this chapter: one side for what's happening in rin's side and another on what's happening on rei's side

“So, why are we, of all people, the ones having to do this?” Sousuke asked, paint roller in one hand. Haruka and Nagisa were also there, Nagisa and Makoto already messily painting one part of the wall with the ocean blue paint that Rin had prepared.   
“My mom, Gou and Rei went out to find places that sell the best baby supplies and some clothes for Rei, and my mom had mentioned that maybe it’s time for me to start painting the walls for the baby’s room and stuff…Well, I thought she’s right. It’s not that long until the delivery date, so why not?” Rin explained. Sousuke grumbled. “Aw, come on, Sou, be the awesome uncle and help me paint this room! Please? I’ll treat you later.” Sousuke glanced slightly at the other man and reluctantly agreed.   
“So, Sousuke, Nagisa, Makoto and you are here to paint this room. Why am I here?” Haruka suddenly piped up. Rin grinned and slung his shoulder over the blue-eyed man. “You, my dearest water-loving friend, have a special job that I need you to help with.” Haruka rolled his eyes in annoyance. Rin walked out of the room with Haruka for a while.  
“Uh… the thing is, Rei said that the room might look nice if it had a mural on the walls, so...I thought that maybe you could help me with this?” Rin asked. Haruka cocked an eyebrow at him. “Look, I’ll even pay you if I have to. Just, please.”   
The raven-haired man looked at Rin in that poker face for a moment and sighed. “…What type?” Rin’s face lights up in joy. “A-ah, he mentioned something related to the ocean?” Haruka took his phone out, opened the memo app and started sketching.

\---+---

By the time Rei, Gou and Rin’s mom came home, Haruka had managed to sketch out the mural on the wall. Rei, for one, was delighted. “Thank you so much, Haruka-senpai! It looks absolutely beautiful!” He exclaimed. Haruka gave him a soft smile and mumbled out, “It’s nothing much.” When Rei walked around the room along with Nagisa, who was literally talking Rei’s ears off, Rin came close to Haruka.  
“Thanks for this, Haru. Really. Uh, so, how much do we have to pay you..?” Rin asked, relief clear on his face. “Don’t need.” Haruka replied. Rin looked at him quizzically. “Huh?”  
“You don’t need to pay me. It’s not like I don’t have money, Rin. We’re both Olympic swimmers.” Haruka repeated. Rin was speechless for a moment. “It feels wrong not to, you know?” Rin responded a minute later.  
“It’s for Rei and your kid. I don’t…really mind.” He answered. His face had a pink shade on it. Rin blinked for a few seconds and smiled. “Thank you so much, Haru.” Rin could only say.  
“But! I’m still gonna treat all of you as thanks. You pick, Haru.” The pink-haired man said. Haruka could only once again, roll his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haru would pamper the living shit out of the kid   
> yall better not think i abandoned them and sakaacchan for victuuri


	6. 5 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not tagging male lactation i forgot about it

“Rei! How about this store?!” Gou exclaimed, pointing out to the shop in front of them. “Did we not go in here just now?” Rei said. He was really exhausted. They already found several shops with suitable baby supplies, and Rei’s clothes for the time being were already purchased, too. So, Rin’s mom decided that they could go around the mall for a while before heading back. They both agreed to the notion and decided to meet up in another hour.  
Now he was just following Gou, who was entering a very large amount of shops at such a short time. “Did we enter here? I didn’t notice…”Gou responded. To be honest, Rei didn’t either. He just wanted to sit down. Suddenly, Gou yelped.  
“W-what’s the matter, Gou-san?!” Rei panicked. Gou went close to Rei, who found a place to sit down. She hovered over him and bent over to his ear. “I don’t want to make you panic, but…you might want to look at your…uh…chest.” She whispered. Rei did, and nearly yelled.  
His collared shirt was damp. At the chest area. Rei was breaking into cold sweat. Lactating. In the middle of a mall. Rei was blushing up to his ears. “W-what should I do? I can’t walk around like this…” Gou tried to calm him down, noticing that he was panicked. She took out her phone, typed a text to Mrs. Matsuoka before putting it back into her purse. She then pulled out a wad of tissues.  
“I don’t know if this will help, but…it’s better than nothing, right?” She said, handing him the tissues. “H-how do I…” Rei trailed off as they headed quickly to the washroom.  
“Just… cross your arms after you put those tissues over them. And pray the tissues don’t fall off..?” Gou replied. Rei just sighed. He tried doing so, and the tissues sort of stuck on slightly , due to the moisture. Rei walked out of the washroom, slightly relieved. Gou and her mom were waiting for him. Mrs. Matsuoka threw the cardigan she was wearing over him quickly. “To help cover up the spots.”She whispered.  
Rei could only muster out a soft ‘thank you’, feeling absolutely embarrassed over the event.  
They quickly went to their car and drove back home.

\--++---

“So, you’re telling me, you started to leak milk? In public?” Rin asked. He sat on the bed as he looked at Rei, who was getting a change of clothes. “Technically, it’s discharge, but in short, yes, that is basically what happened.” Rin thought for a moment. “Then we should buy you a bra or..?”  
“As embarrassing as it sounds, yes, maybe that is the best idea.” Rei answered. Rin silently nodded. He looked at Rei for a while before speaking up. “Now that I realized, your chest really had grown.” Rin said, almost casually, making Rei blush. “Well, it’s supposed to…um, grow, during pregnancy so…!”  
Rei’s rambling was stopped when Rin, who had got off the bed at some point, hooked his arms under Rei’s own and groped Rei’s chest. “What the-Rin!” He exclaimed angrily. Rin ignored the bluenett and continued to hold his hands against Rei, grinning. “Rin, let go!”  
“Whoa, I thought they were just a bit bigger but…damn, they’ve really grown. A lot.” Rin said, squeezing them, causing Rei to tremble a bit, face flushed red. “I said stop..!” Rei repeated, this time hitting Rin’s head with one hand. Rin yelped and released his grip to cover his head, enabling Rei to walk away from him. “Ouch, that hurt, Rei!” Rei crossed his arms and looked at Rin.  
“I told you to let go, but you didn’t!” Rei responded, scowling. Rin wanted to retort, but when he looked at Rei, he saw that the bluenett was holding back tears. Rin quickly pulled Rei’s arm.  
“H-hey…Rei, I was joking okay?” Rin said, his expression changing from confusion to worry. His boyfriend broke down in three seconds.  
“You have no idea how this feels you know…” Rei sobbed as Rin pulled him into a hug. “H-hey, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to make fun of you or anything…” Rin said. He brought Rei to the bed to sit down.  
“I feel horrible right now, Rin.”  
‘Well fuck. You fucked up bad Rin. Really bad.’ Rin bit his bottom lip as he held Rei’s hand.  
“There’s no reason for you to be, Rei. It’s my fault just now. I’m so, so sorry Rei.” Rin tried to assure him. Rei gripped his hand back, but he was still crying.  
“R-Rin…I look horrible right now! I mean- look at me! I look fat, and I start crying over tiny things! I’m all out of sorts, I feel horrible!” Rei sobbed, wiping his face with his other hand, failing as more tears fall.  
Rin gripped both of the bluenett’s shoulders, looking straight into his eyes. “Rei. Listen to me. You look beautiful to me, no matter how fucked up you think you look. I love you, and that’s all that matters. We can work off the fat after all this, I promise you that. And the mood swings are normal, everyone in your condition might have them!” Rei sniffed again before nodding softly. Rin smiled at him, ruffling Rei’s hair as he stood up.  
Rei watched his boyfriend grab his own towel before taking Rei’s hand again. “So can we take a bath together? I’ll make sure you won’t feel disappointed.” Rin said, pulling Rei up. Rei smiled slightly and kissed him.  
“I sure hope you will not, Mr. Matsuoka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i keep forgetting to update this life's been rough

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me for this I was gonna delete this because it's been in my fic folder for over 6 months and I didn't have the guts to post it to both my tumblr and AO3... but I felt like i should at //least// post the first chapter here. Also...technically this should be my first decently-done fic?(I've only written crackfics before in my Facebook to humor friends)
> 
> If you liked this(I'll be thankful you do oh my god) and want me to write something else(depending on whether or not I am in the fandom, though), please drop by my tumblr at http://nazumatsu.tumblr.com or my twitter http://twitter.com/nazurinrei! .


End file.
